


Siblings

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: April Fluff 2020 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Series: April Fluff 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675552
Kudos: 2





	Siblings

Skye sat on the living room floor, papers scattered around her as she tried to multitask all of the homework she needs to get done. There was always so much homework on Fridays, it wasn't fair. 

She gets home from school at 3 and is stuck doing homework until 7. Her parents usually get home at 6 to help her for the last hour, but if they run late, she is on her own. 

Today, she got a text that said they would be running late. They like to tell her when they're going to be home so that she doesn't worry or wait around for them. 

But this means she has no help with her homework.

Her small brown puppy came up to her, sniffing the paper. 

"Can you do math?" Skye asked, leaning down to get face to face with the pup.

The small dog looked up at her, then walked over to the dog bed in the corner of the living room.

"Yeah, I thought so." She sighed, looking back down at her homework.

Just before she could continue her brain torture, there was a knock on the door. Skye wasn't supposed to open the door to strangers when she's home alone, and her friends would text first, so she stayed in her spot on the floor and continued doing homework.

After about a minute, there was a sound of keys and the door started to open. Guess her parents got off really early instead of running late.

"what the fuck are you doing on the floor?" 

Skye looked up to see her uncle Ben standing above her. Behind him, her aunt Bex was walking through the door with two bags of Big Belly Burger. 

"I'm doing homework." She answered, looking between the two of them. "What are you doing here?" She sat up straight, sitting her pencil down on the math problem she was currently on.

"Your mom asked if I could drop off some food." Bex answered, sitting the bags of food on the coffee table a few feet away from Skye.

"And your dad said he got stuck at work so I wanted to make sure you were throwing a party."

"You wanted to make sure she wasn't throwing a party?" Bex looked over at Ben, raising an eyebrow.

"I meant what I said." He shrugged, sitting down across from Skye.

Bex rolled her eyes. "I was planning on dropping off the food and then heading to the hospital to check on some things but..." She looked between Skye and Ben. "I can stay an hour."

"Not necessary, you have a child at home. I got this one." Ben waved her off, but Bex sat down next to him anyway.

"What kind of homework are we looking at?" She asked, turning the paper to face her so she could examine it. She looked over it for a second, then back up at Skye. "Alright, we can run this in like 35 minutes." She moved to sit beside Skye.

Ben looked down at another paper, then up at the girls. "I am useless." He stated, standing up and walking over to the puppy in the corner. "Come on, Tiny, we're going on a walk."

An hour passed, Bex and Skye finished up the homework, Ben came back with Tiny, and the three of them sat down to eat. After eating, Bex started to pack up her stuff to leave.

"Tell your parents I said hey." She told Skye, giving her a quick hug before heading for the door.

Ben looked down at his watch, then over at Skye. "I have to get ready for work, you good here?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad will be back soon." She nodded, gently petting the small puppy in her lap.

Ben stood up, heading for the door. "Last chance to throw a party." He looked back at her as he opened the door.

"Absolutely not." Christine moved past him as the door opened. 

Ben quickly jumped out of the way as Aidan came through the door. 

"Are you encouraging our kid to throw a party?" He looked at Ben as he walked inside.

"Man, these walls don't really keep in much sound, do they?" Ben looked around the apartment. He looked back over to Chris and Aidan, who were now sitting where Bex & Ben sat beside Skye on the couch. "How was work, Honey?"

"Get out of my house." 

Ben shrugged, gave Skye a quick wave, and walked out of the apartment.

Aidan looked over at Skye. "Next time, just lock him out."

"He had a key." 

"Why the fuck does he have a key?" He looked at Chris. She shrugged. 

"Bex bring food?" Chris asked. 

Skye nodded. "I'm all fed."

"Homework done?" Aidan asked.

She nodded again. "I'm all smart."

"Alright, you're free to go." Christine told her as she stood up from the couch.

"But not out." Aidan added. "Lily can come over, but you're stuck." He followed Christine to the center of the living room.

"Are you still mad about the taco run?"

"No, but you're still grounded for it."

"Hey, when am I gonna get a sibling so you can be over protective over someone else?" 

Chris and Aidan shared a look, then returned their attention to Skye. "You have a sibling." Chris pointed to the small dog on Skye's lap.

"I want a human sibling."

"You've met your uncle Ben, right?" Aidan asked.

"He's fun."

"Not when you grow up with him." 

"Bex is fun."

"Not when you-" Chris stopped. "Actually, Bex and I got along almost always."

"So, a sister?"

"Doesn't work like that." Aidan told her.

"It does if you adopt." Skye replied quickly.

"Let's make a deal." Chris looked between the two of them. "If another baby appears on the front steps of SCPD, we'll bring them home."

"Until then, enjoy your small furry sister." Aidan said before walking towards the kitchen.


End file.
